1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the construction field and more in particular it refers to a construction process which may be utilized for the erection of buildings of any nature, wherein, the two essential construction operations are carried out simultaneously from the initiation of the project.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a great diversity of construction processes whereby constructions have been carried out with more or less success. It is important, however to point out that the conventional construction processes in first place require the erection or to build up the walls in order to construct or place the slabs over the same in case such slabs have been pre-fabricated.
There is no presently known construction process wherein the wall erection and the raising of the slab or slabs of the building under construction may be erected simultaneously.
It must be set forth that even though there are construction processes on the market related up to a certain point with the present process such as sliding processes, slab raising, slab raising including prefabricated walls, hinged or fastened thereto, the basic difference between any of the procedures previously described is that none carry out the slab raising operation simultaneously with the wall erection as such may have been designed for a determined construction.